


Helping Hand

by Kjemi (TheSillyCompanion)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/Kjemi
Summary: MC is a growing actress and ends up in a play with Zen. Though she's very new so some of her co-workers aren't very kind to her.





	Helping Hand

Chatter rang through her ears as she waited patiently in line. This started to feel like routine already. How many times did she stand in this line? Five? Seven? It was a bit hard to keep count. When MC decided to stop trying to get into universities and try to see where her actress career would take her, she never imagined she’d buy so much coffee.  

It wasn’t all that bad though, she got to work with some amazing people. Most of the actors were so passionate. They really helped her own fire burn much brighter. Watching them become their characters was amazing.  

She was almost ready to order. The list she had scribbled down was slightly crumbled in her hands. MC would stay up later than she should to practice her own and others’ lines. She wanted to do well in her role, but also learn about the other roles. Her goals were to master acting and inspire others like she is inspired.

It wasn’t easy to get all the orders in, but pretty soon MC was heading back to the theatre with all the coffee. The audition for the play was hard, but with much work and luck she got the role. It wasn’t anything too big, but it was a good place to start. The rest of the actors though, were quite experienced and decided it’d be fun to use the newbie as a servant.  Her good nature didn’t let her pick up on it until her previous run to the coffee shop. Still, she couldn’t really turn them down. She wanted them to like her.

Everyone seemed to be pleased to see her as they hustled over to her, asking for their coffees. Though the moment they had them, they all returned to whatever they were doing.  There was still a few minutes of break left.  MC decided to sit down and read her notes and lines. Suddenly she could hear loud giggling. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to listen in.

She wished she hadn’t.  Each word seemed to hurt more than the other. They were talking about her. “What an idiot,” “She’s just an overpaid assistant,” “She’ll never make it,” after each sentence giggling followed. The words on MC’s script turned blurry as her confidence shattered to small pieces. They were probably right, what was she thinking?

-“Such poisonous words coming from such pretty mouths,” a different voice suddenly joined in. Everyone’s attention turned to the person and MC noticed it was Zen, most likely the most handsome man ever born. He seemed to look slightly pained as he looked at the girls that were talking earlier. They looked at him flustered before trying to come up with something to justify their behaviour. He just looked at them sadly before shaking his head.

-“Nothing justifies treating another person like that. MC is a hard working actress and deserves to be here just as much as you and I do. Please try to be kinder to your fellow actors,” despite their behaviour Zen always was a gentleman and treated everyone, especially the ladies, with kindness. The girls looked around trying to hide their shame while Zen turned to MC with a smile. A bit surprised she quickly looked back down at her papers, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

-“I hope their words didn’t discourage you. You really are a brilliant actress. I’ve seen how hard you work,” his words were so smooth and clear. It’s one of the reasons he was so good at acting too. He could deliver his lines perfectly. MC smiled a bit sadly and swallowed the clump in her throat, so that she would sound more convincing.

-“I’m not that good yet, but I’ll try,” she did her best to mimic him, but the hurt was still fresh. Right now she just wanted to quit, but then she’d have to give up on her dream. While lost in her thought Zen had moved closer and sat next to her, so when he spoke she couldn’t help but jump from surprise.

-“Oh, but you’re really good! If you weren’t you wouldn’t be here. And you know, you don’t have to get the coffee, right?” he chuckled as he asked the last part. MC nodded and bit her lip, thinking over what to answer.

-“That’s very kind of you to say, but I know I still have a lot to learn,” she finally got the courage to look up at him and meet his crimson eyes. For a second she froze, she had forgotten how mesmerizing his face could be.

-“And so do I. So what do you say we practice lines together sometime? We could give each other pointers and work to improve,” he offered. MC looked at him shocked for a few seconds before nodding eagerly. 

-“That’d be brilliant!”


End file.
